Roses and Beasts (Assassination Classroom AU) (Karmanami)
by NagiKaeFangirl
Summary: Author's Note: Read the Full Description on the First Chapter.
1. Summary

**Full Summary:**

Manami Okuda is a shy yet graceful young woman who loves reading books and lives in a normal village with her uncle Tadaomi Karasuma. Her love for books and science makes her stand out as an outcast in the village. She also catches the eyes of the arrogant and conceited local hero Gakushuu Asano who wanted to get married to her, but Manami doesn't like him back. But one fateful day, her uncle went into the woods and never returned home, so Manami goes to find him and finds a strange castle, owned by a hideous red-furred beast who has captured Karasuma as his prisoner. In order to save her uncle, Manami begged him to spare his life and instead surrendered herself to the Beast. After living with him for a few months, Manami realizes that the Beast isn't an evil creature as she thought and gets to know him for a long time. But will the power of love bring them closer?

Plus! The narrator of this story will by our beloved Koro-sensei!

**Pairing:**

Karma/Okuda (Main)

One-sided Asano/Okuda

Some Nagisa/Kaede, Sugino/Kanzaki, Isogai/Kataoka, Sugaya/Nakamura, Chiba/Hayami and other AC Pairings.

**Note:** An AU Crossover Story of Assassination Classroom/Beauty and the Beast, with Karma and Manami being the main couple of this story.


	2. Act 1: Curse of the Prince!

**Author's Note:**

**Me: **Hey guys! I'm Maryam Sahibzada! Your friendly neighborhood author from Pakistan!

**Koro-sensei: **I'm your beloved homeroom teacher Koro-sensei!

***Cue sounds of applause***

**Me: **Today we are collaborating with each other on narrating the story of my version of Beauty and the Beast, based on the Disney animated film even i love so much because it's one of my favorite Disney stories.

**Koro-sensei:** And the main couple of this story will be none other Karma-kun and Manami-chan from Class E! So Maryam-chan, what do you like about Karma Akabane and Manami Okuda being hooked up as a couple?

**Me: **Oh, well, even though they're not an official couple, but the Karmanami ship is quite popular in the fandom, despite being a little underrated. But I totally ship them! Nagisa/Kaede is my AC OTP, but Karma/Manami is my second favorite pairing, these two had nice interactions and chemistry in the show. I kinda like the idea of a Bad Boy/Good Girl romance, I don't have much Bad Boy/Good Girl pairings, but I have some like Kevin/Gwen from Ben 10, Han/Leia from Star Wars, Summer/Dillion from Power Rangers RPM, Powerpuff/Rowdyruff from PPG Show, and Nick/Judy from Disney Zootopia!

**Koro-sensei:** That's a nice list of yours, don't forget that I even paired up Karma and Okuda for the Test of Courage back on the Island, was my choice of matchmaking them suitable?

**Me:** Yeah, you were like the master of matchmaking, dummy! ***Playfully clapping him on the shoulder***

**Koro-sensei: *Blushing*** Yeah, I did that... the whole romance part reminded me of how I spend time with Aguri Yukimura, oh much I miss her...

**Me: **Yeah... I miss her too.

**Koro-sensei: **Anyways! I'm so excited to begin the story, your dear author has chosen me to be the narrator of this story, isn't great? I am super duper excited!

**Me: **Alright then...

**Me and Koro-sensei: **LET'S BEGIN!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassination Classroom, and Beauty and the Beast, all rights belong to the AC Yusei Matsui and Disney respectively, this is my own version of Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

By the nightfall, bright lights are shining through the Castle, with red walls and huge white rooftop, located on top of the mountains. Within the Castle, foreign guests were all happily dancing together in the ballroom, with Yukiko Kanzaki calmly playing the grand piano. The melodious song filled the air as everyone enjoying together, talking and chattering, while loyal butlers were serving guests.

But on the other side, one person was absent from meeting nor talking with his guest, and that is none other than the owner of the Castle, the young crowned prince called Karma Akabane. He is 17 years young man, attractive, handsome, enjoying his royal status. Despite living with his servants, his parents died when he was thirteen, all of the properties go to him when he reaches the age of 15, and eventually became the owner of the Castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the young prince was spoiled, cold, selfish and unkind.

Karma yawned lazily, leaning back in his throne, resting his elbow on the arm, putting his chin under his palm, as he watched his guests enjoying their time in his Castle. Shortly his head servant and chief steward Yuma Isogai walked over to the prince, and said, "Your Majesty? I hate to bother you, but I've noticed you're not actually enjoying your time at this party that we've arranged together. I see you're a little... bored."

Karma sighed, tossing a boring look to his head servant. "Well, I am not sure if I can talk to someone, I can't find any means of enjoying my time in this particular, simple party." The red-haired prince said.

"Oh, uh, okay, I see your Majesty," Isogai said, sweat-dropping. "Then why don't you dance with one of the beautiful maidens present in the party. I'm sure you will be delighted by her beauty and grace, and even you will have a great time with her, sire."

"Pfft! It doesn't matter, all I wanted is the party to end as quickly as possible." Karma said, callously, showing disinterest in dancing with any maiden, present in his party.

"Oh, okay, your Majesty," Isogai said. "I wondered if you're still enjoying the party, what part of this ballroom party you like the most, aside from sitting on your throne for like two hours."

"Hmm, well..." Karma mused, putting fingers under his chin. "The only part of this party I like the most is Miss Kanzaki's music, she's doing a great job as a pianist. While she is playing music very well, the rest is still boring." He said to his servant. "Ugh, my throat feels dry like sand, please bring me some water."

"Y-Yes, your Majesty." Isogai obliged, politely bowing at the selfish prince who waved his hand, telling his servant to bring him his water now. As Isogai made a beeline for the kitchen, he walked past Nagisa and his wife Kaede, and their daughter Sakura. The trio shook their heads at the red-haired prince's rude attitude towards the chief steward, they couldn't help but feel pity for him.

"Guess Prince Karma is still as cold as a stone," Nagisa stated, earning a nod from his wife. "Poor Isogai is being ordered by him while he tries to give him a piece of advice on how to get along with someone at least."

"Yes, dear, he used to be so sweet when he was a child. But since the death of his parents, he had become so cold and mean that he didn't even care for others and remain selfish for his entire life." Kaede said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I hope he will become nice so he can play with my puppy Maru," Sakura said, latching onto her father's hand.

"Of course, sweetie, he will become nice... I hope." Nagisa muttered under his breath.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Shiota." Rio Nakamura said, gently waving her feather duster, brushing some dirt off the precious furniture. "The Prince is still the moodiest and bossiest man in the world, he even ordered me and the rest of the maids in cleaning the entire ballroom so I will never have any fun in the party."

"Don't worry, my sweetheart." Sosuke Sugaya said, walking over to his blonde girlfriend, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Once the party is over while you have a break, tomorrow we could go on a date, just you and me, sweetie."

"Oooh, that's so charming of you," Rio said, her face turned pink at her boyfriend's charming exterior. "I would always love to go to go on a date with you, my handsome charmer."

"Yeah, yeah, whatsoever, Sugaya. Whatever you say to Miss Nakamura, but I bet you will have a nice break when the party is over," Isogai spoke up, holding a tray of a glass of water in his hand, walking past his friends while making his way over to the lazy red-haired prince sitting in his throne. "Here's your drink, your Majesty."

"Thanks, Isogai," Karma said, taking the glass of water from his servant. As the prince was about to drink his water, he was being startled by a loud knocking noise coming from the main entrance, causing his glass to slip from his hand and crashes onto the floor, and Kanzaki stopped playing the music before looking over to the furious prince.

"Your Majesty, forgive me for bothering you, but there's someone waiting outside the Palace." Tomohito Sugino informed.

Karma growled angrily, rising up from his throne as he walked over to the main door of his Castle, earning shocked looks from his guests and servants since they didn't see him that angry before. As he reaches the main entrance, he opened the door to see an old woman standing in front of him, dressed in a ragged cloak, with a hood covering her head. Karma wrinkled her nose, disgusted and repulsed by her ugly appearance.

"Oh, your highness... Forgive me for coming here unannounced, the weather is too cold, and I wanted to stay in your Castle for a while." The old woman explained before pulling out something from her pocket and showing it to the prince; it was a simple but beautiful red rose. "Please take this rose as a gift in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold."

With that, Karma rudely snatched the rose from the old beggar, calmly studying the red flower in his gloved hand. The prince scoffed, tossing the rose to the snowy ground before shooting daggers at the old woman. "You wanted me to accept this flower as a gift? How droll this is..." Karma chuckled in amusement, earning the shocked look from the old woman. "Now then, why you don't leave the Castle or some of my guests will get scared by your ugly look, be gone."

As the prince spun on his heels, turning his back on the old woman, she picked up the rose from the ground and looked back at the prince again. "Oh, your highness, you should not be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within." She warned the young prince.

Karma looked over his shoulders, tossing one last look at the old woman before slamming the doors shut. The guests and servants quietly muttered to each other, wondering who the unknown intruder that Karma was talking to. The prince took a deep breath and turned his attention to his guests. "Don't worry, people, it was just some uninvited guest interrupting the part. Please, my friends, have fun and carry." Karma reassured before clapping his hands. "And Miss Kanzaki, please play the piano again."

"Yes, Your Highness," Kanzaki said, quickly playing the grand piano as the entire guests went back to what they were doing before.

"Hey, your Majesty, who was outside the Castle? And did you shoo her or him away." Nagisa questioned.

"Nothing, Nagisa, it was just some old beggar giving me a flower in exchange for shelter," Karma informed, nonchalantly. "But I immediately dealt with her."

"Well, that wasn't nice your Highness, you should have let the beggar live in this Castle for a while, you really need to act like a gentleman." Rio chided, rapidly, brushing the clouds of dust off the table.

Hearing this, Karma plastered a fake grin on his face, twitching his eyes in annoyance that someone just talks back to the prince himself. "What did you say, Nakamura?" He demanded, gritting his teeth.

Seeing the look on his face, Sugaya walked up to his girlfriend, putting his hands on her shoulders for defense, and letting out a nervous chuckle. "Sorry, my dear girlfriend was joking with you, she didn't mean to talk back to you, your Majesty."

Suddenly, the lights just went off, causing the guests and servants to scream in horror while Kanzaki stopped playing the grand piano, horrified at how the lights turned off all of a sudden. The servants tried to calm the guests, telling them it's gonna be alright while Sakura stuttered in fear, latching onto her mother's hand, afraid and scared at the darkness blanketing the ballroom.

"Mommy, I'm so scared..." Sakura murmured.

"Here, here, Sakura, it's going to be alright." Kaede tried to reassure her daughter.

"What the... how the lights went off!" Karma demanded.

"Your Majesty, we don't know how it happened, none of us would've done that," Isogai explained.

"We better calm the guests, they are being uneasy and scared at the unusual darkness," Nagisa explained.

"Everything's going to be okay, Kanzaki," Sugino said, gently wrapping his arms around the female pianist's shoulders.

Suddenly, the main door swung opened as the old woman calmly sauntered into the ballroom, earning shocked and horrified reactions from the guests and servants, while she was only paying attention to the young prince who had an angry look on his face as the old woman steadily walked over to him. "So it was you! You turned off the lights, didn't you?!" Karma accused, angrily pointing his finger at the old beggar. "What do you want?!"

"**Prince Karma Akabane, for you have been deceived by your selfishness and blackened heart, and had no love within your heart! Now I shall punish you for your cold heart!**" The old woman shouted in a youthful yet grand voice, her eyes glowed brightly blue, and ripped off her cloak, transforming herself into a beautiful young woman with swirling blonde hair, dressed in a white gown, flowery headband wrapped over her forehead. Seeing her true appearance, the entire guests screamed in horror, running through the main entrance, leaving the horrified prince and his servants all by themselves in the Castle.

"Wait, I know that person!" Sugaya exclaimed. "I've read her story in the books! It's Irina the Enchantress!"

As Irina the Enchantress walked over to the red-haired prince who collapsed into his knees in front of her, shocked and scared at the true nature of the once ugly old woman. "Please, I beg for your forgiveness!" Karma pleaded. "I would do anything for you! Stay in my Castle, my servants can take you to a room, but I beg for your forgiveness, please!"

Instead of responding, the angry Enchantress raised her hand into the air, spreading a wave of magical energy being directed at the prince. Soon, he screamed in agony, fangs protruding from his mouth, claws growing from his fingers, horns budding from his head, and his skin being covered by red furs. His servants watched in horror as the prince collapses onto his knees, revealing himself to be transformed into a hideous red-furred beast!

Seeing this, the servants gasped in horror, terrified at seeing the prince's current form. Soon, the Enchantress turned her attention to the servants and walked over to them. They all helplessly begged her to spare their lives as they did nothing wrong to her, but their pleas fell into deaf ears as the Enchantress shot a ball-sized magical blast at the helpless servants, transforming them into furniture and kitchen items, much to their surprise.

"What have you done to me?" Karma muttered, tears running down his furry cheeks, saddened and horrified at his new form. "Why have you turned me into a monster?"

"**This is a punishment for your selfish attitude and cold heart, I had placed a curse upon you and your servants as a reminder of your unkindness. I even erased everyone's memories of your existence so they had forgotten about you and your servants.**" Irina told the prince who looked down at the ground, ashamed by his snobbish and spoiled attitude. "**But there is a way for you to break the curse...**" She started out, magically summoning the rose floating over her palm before handing it over to the prince. "**This flower is an enchanted rose, it would bloom until your 21st birthday. If you could learn to love another and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell... then the spell would be broken. Otherwise, you would be doomed to remain a beast for all eternity.**"

"But... but that's impossible! If someone sees me like that... they... they will hate me! They will be afraid of me and see me as nothing but a monster! What will I do? Tell me?!" Karma screamed pleadingly as the enchantress turned her back on the helpless prince.

"**Only time will tell you, young prince**."

With that, she waved her wand over her head, magically disappearing out of sight, only leaving a few glitters scattering over the shiny floor. The servants looked back at the prince, with pity filling in their eyes as the red-furred prince's body quickly shook out of pure rage and anger before swiftly slashing his portrait with his claws and letting out a gigantic monstrous roar, echoing throughout the hallways of his Castle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Koro-sensei: **Wow... the beginning was quite dark... and speaking of dark, I think Irina Jelavic's role suits perfectly as the Enchantress. Can you tell me why she was referred as "Irina the Enchantress"?

**Me: **Oh, it is a reference of Amora the Enchantress, a female villain from the Marvel Comics, that's why Irina was being referred as "Irina the Enchantress", a bit different from the original Enchantress from Beauty and the Beast story since we don't know her actual name.

**Koro-sensei:** Oh, I see... So you made Nagisa and Kaede a married couple and parents of Sakura, the girl who was an elementary student from Matsukata's cram school in the anime itself, right?

**Me:** Yeah, I know that Sakura develops a crush on Nagisa, but it felt kinda awkward for me to say that, well because Nagisa sees her as a little sister/daughter, and I thought she would be suitable for the role of Chip, the little adorable teacup from Beauty and the Beast. Nagisa and Kaede being her parents is a reference of Mrs. Potts being Chip's mom. We don't know who was Chip's dad so in this story of mine, I decided to make Nagisa a daddy for Sakura.

**Koro-sensei:** Wow, that's a great idea of yours, that's why you're an author with great ideas, that's what makes you the mistress of ideas!

**Me: *Blushing*** Aw! You're making me blush!

**Koro-sensei: **And oh! What about the roles of other characters being counterparts of the supporting characters from Beauty and the Beast story since we're already in the first chapter.

**Me: **Oh, I have already decided their supporting roles, but first I must watch the full movie of Disney's Beauty and the Beast and then I will try to write the next chapter, it'll be a surprise for the readers. And oh! Some of the parts of this chapter had been edited by my dear since I've become cautious of my writing skills and became a little better.

**Koro-sensei: **I can understand what you're saying, your dad must be a great man for helping you out, and I'm sure you'll be a great writer in the future.

**Me: **Thanks, sensei, anyways my dear readers, have a nice day.

**Koro-sensei:** And don't forget to vote and comment!

**Me and Koro-sensei:** SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!

**Next Act: **Introducing Manami Okuda!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassination Classroom, and Beauty and the Beast, all rights belong to the AC Yusei Matsui and Disney respectively, this is my own version of Beauty and the Beast.


	3. Act 2: Introducing Manami Okuda!

**Author's Note:**

**Me: **HOWDY READERS!

**Koro-sensei: **Welcome to the new chapter of Roses and Beasts! I am so excited for this to start!

**Me:** In this chapter, we will be introducing our scientific heroine of this story, and that is none other than our beloved Manami Okuda!

**Koro-sensei: **That's right, my dear friend. The heroine will be introduced in this act, and it will be really, really, really, really nice!

**Me:** Yeah, yeah, just stay relax Koro-sensei, I know that, I'm excited as well and let me say a few words to the readers out there, reading this amazing story. First of all, I will be using elements from both the animated and live-action versions of Beauty and the Beast, i can make things a teeny-tiny bit different from the movies though.

**Koro-sensei: **So why you wanna make this story, using the combined elements of the animated and live-action films of Beauty and the Beast, my dear author ***Taking a sip from his tea.***

**Me: **Well, duh! I love both of them! The live-action version was a bit different from the cartoon version, but it was interestingly fun to watch the movie, and that's what gives me the ideas of combining the elements from the two movies together.

**Koro-sensei:** Oh, I see, and I am really hoping for some music in this chapter!

**Me: **Actually... there's no music in this act.

**Koro-sensei: **WHAT?! How could you do that? I love those parts so much, and yet you removed them from your story... that's really cruel of you... *Switching into depress mode, sitting in a crouching position*

**Me: *Picked up a stick and slapping him on the head***

**Koro-sensei:** OUCH! What was that for?!

**Me:** Listen, dummy! I am not planning to remove all of the music. The reason I didn't add music in this act because it was kinda difficult for me to add that. So I used lyrics from the song and the characters will be talking, using words from the song. Understood?!

**Koro-sensei: **Oh, i see. How stupid of me, I didn't realize that sooner. Really sorry for that...

**Me:** Anyways, let's begin the new act!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassination Classroom, and Beauty and the Beast, all rights respectively belong to AC Creator Yusei Matsui and Disney.

* * *

The bright sun rises above the horizon as the rooster jumped onto the fence and letting out a crowing noise, signaling a beautiful morning in the unusual town located in an unknown country. A small but simple cottage was located on the outskirts of the village. Soon, a simple but lovely young lady strolled out of the cottage, carrying a basket in her hands, walking down the staircases, and making her way over to the village to rent another book from the town's bookshop.

That's right, her name is Manami Okuda, a beautiful but shy young lady living in the unusual town.

The raven-haired girl hummed her favorite song to herself, gazing up at a pair of birds soaring through the air and above her head. She couldn't help but smile at how wonderful they are together. Her parents died when she was only a child so she only lived with her guardian and Uncle Tadaomi Karasuma. While he may look stoic, he still has a soft spot for his niece and does his best to take good care of her, due to a promise he made to his sister, Manami's late mother.

Soon, the young lady finally headed into the village where she catches the attention of some of the citizens who quietly murmured to each other, keeping their eyes at the girl who kindly greeted a few people walking passed her. In their point of view, Manami stands out as the odd one in the village, due to being obsessed with books and science yet this girl is still friendly to them, despite her status as an outcast.

"Good morning, sir." She greeted.

"Good morning, Miss." A man greeted.

"Hello, ma'am." She greeted to an old woman.

"Good morning, Miss Okuda." The old woman smiled nicely.

"Hello, young Madame!" A male baker greeted, holding up a tray of bread and rolls as he made his way over to the counter of his bakery. The lovely lady walked up to him, giving a kind smile to the middle-aged man.

"Good morning, Mr. Daiki." Manami greeted, nicely.

"Where you're off to?" The baker asked.

"The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story." Manami said, taking out a book from her basket. "It's about a boy climbing up the beanstalk and encountering a giant and—"

"That's really nice." The baker cuts her off. "Midori, the baguettes! Hurry up!"

Manami vented a sigh, shaking her head but still kept a cheerful smile on her facial expression before calmly strolling through the town, again catching the villagers' attention as they still kept muttering to each other about the girl's unusual interest in books and not fitting well in the village yet the sweet Manami was still ignoring their words about her, continuing to make her way for the town's bookshop. The villagers were saying words about her like:

"Lookie here, it's that odd girl."

"I know, she's a strange one indeed, no question."

"Dazed and distracted, can't you tell what she is?"

"No denying she's a funny girl that Miss Okuda is."

"Hello, Miss Okuda." A horse rider spoke up, catching the girl's attention as the man was washing his horse's body. "How is your uncle?"

"He's fine today, he's still in his house," Manami said.

"Oh, I see, perhaps still focusing on his strange invention." The horse stated, earning a weird look from the girl.

"Uh, yes, he is still busy with his works." She shyly explained to the rider before she still strolled through the village to find the bookshop.

Eventually, she arrived at the town's bookshop and walked into the library, being greeted by a nice and friendly old shopkeeper who is the owner of his bookshop. "Ah, greetings Miss Okuda." The old man greeted, with a friendly smile on his face as Manami goes over to him, giving him the book she borrowed from the library a few days ago.

"Good morning, Mr. Okada. I've come to return the book I borrowed." She explained, happily.

"Finished already?" Okada asked.

"Oh, I couldn't put it down," Manami said, climbing up the ladder to find some new books from the bookshelves. "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." Mr. Okada chuckled, heartily.

"That's all right. I'll borrow this one." Manami said, plucking out a blue book from the shelves before passing it to the shopkeeper.

"That one? But you've read it twice!" He said.

"Well, it's my favorite! Far-off places, daring sword fights, magic spells, a prince in disguise." Manami kept explaining to Mr. Okada who let out a small chuckle at the girl's love for books, imaginations for fairy tales and fantastic stories.

"If you like it all that much, it's yours." Mr. Okada said, giving the book to the young lady.

"But, Sir?" She asked.

"I insist, Miss Okuda." Mr. Okada said to the pretty lady who gave a happy smile to him before walking out of the bookshop and waving her hand at the friendly shopkeeper.

"Why thank you very much," Manami said, gratefully, completely unaware that a trio of random men were peeking through the store window to see what she's up to. When she came out of the shop and opened the book to read her favorite love story, the men all looked at the young lady and waved their hands at her like they were doing nothing and only meeting her for the first time.

"Look, there she goes." The first man spoke up.

"Yeah, that girl is so peculiar." The other said.

"I wonder if she's feeling well." The third guy finished for them.

"With a dreamy, far-off look." A random woman spoke up. "And her nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is Manami."

As Manami calmly sat down on the edge of the fountain, still reading her favorite part of the story where the girl meets a charming young man and falls in love with him, completely unaware that she actually meets an actual prince in disguise and she won't discover who he is until chapter three. The girl couldn't help but smile at the beautiful part of the girl's first meeting with the prince before a baby sheep climbed onto the edge of the fountain, taking a seat next to the pretty girl, and looking at the pages. Manami smiled kindly and tenderly ruffling the sheep's furry head.

"Hey, you little sheep, come here Yogi!" A young man screamed for the sheep's name, quickly running over to the pair before carrying the baby sheep in his arms. "Sorry, young Madam, I hope Yogi didn't bother you from reading your book."

"No, it's okay, the baby sheep was being really nice. I gotta go back home, my Uncle might be waiting for me." The girl said, standing up from the edge of the fountain before walking into the direction of her house, waving good-bye at the young shepherd as the sweet girl walked passed a beauty store where a pompous woman popped up from the window, glaring at the young lady.

"Now it's no wonder that her name means 'loving beautiful sea'." She said, removing her hat and wig from her head, much to the man's horror as he looked away from the woman's hairless head, fearing that she would get angry, but he still holds up a mirror to help her check her new hat. "Her looks have got no parallel."

"But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid she's rather odd." The man said to the woman. "Very different from the rest of us. She's nothing like the rest of us."

"Yes, she's very different from the rest of us." The woman agreed.

Suddenly, they were startled by a gunshot echoing throughout the town as a flying waterfowl was falling out of the sky. Natsuhiko Koyama angrily shoves through a crowd of villagers, running for the clearing area of the town as he held up a brown mail sack to catch the dead duck. Instead of going into the mail sack, the dead duck smashes onto his face, causing him to collapse onto the ground.

"Ugh, you failed to catch the dead bird, didn't you? But it fell right into your face," Ren sneered, walking over to his fallen friend before putting the dead duck into the mail sack. "Nice shot here, Asano."

Gakushu Asano smirked victoriously, holding up a blunderbuss he had used for hunting season before calmly stepping out of the shadows. Asano is the town's well-known, self-centered local hero and a skilled huntsman for hunting down animals which is his favorite hobby. His father is a rich man, hailing from a far country, and since he comes from a wealthy family, he has everything he wanted in his heart. In the village, most of the girls had fallen in love for the strawberry-blonde haired young man, but Gakushu shows no interest in falling in love with some of the women in the town, but there is only one girl who has catches his eyes, and he is determined to marry her if any means necessary.

"Yeah, he's the greatest hunter in the whole world!" Araki added.

"I know," Gakushu said, smugly, blowing the smoke off his blunderbuss.

"No beast alive stands a chance against you..." Ren said, carrying the mail sack over his shoulders while pushing the unconscious Koyama off the ground before swiftly slapping his face to wake him up. "And no girl, for that matter."

"It's true, Ren," Gakushu said, putting his hand on the man's shoulder. "And I've got my sights set on that one." He admitted, pointing his blunderbuss at Manami still strolling through the town while she still fixated her eyes on the book.

"Wait, is that inventor's niece?!" Koyama exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, she's the one!" Gakushu exclaimed. "The lucky girl I'm going to marry."

"But she's actually..." Koyama tried to speak to his boss, but the gruff huntsman tightly gripped his mouth with his hand, plastering an angry look on his face.

"It doesn't matter, she's the most beautiful girl in town." Gakushu insisted.

"I know, but—"

"That makes her the best!" Gakushu still insisted, shoving his blunderbuss into the long-haired young man's chest before grabbing him by the collar. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"W-w-well, of course! I mean, you do!" Koyama stuttered.

"Right from the moment when I met her and saw her," Gakushu explained. "I said 'she's gorgeous' and I fell in love with her." He continued, snatching the blunderbuss from Koyama before looking into the reflection of a mirror in the store, immediately fixing his hair when he saw the young lady walking passed them. "Here in the town, there's only one girl who is the most beautiful. So I'm making plans to woo and marry Manami and—"

Gakushu cuts himself off mid-sentence when he saw the young lady still strolling through the town, so he decided to go after her and tell her to be his one and only wife in this village. Three maidens were standing around the well, loudly squealing in joy like fangirls at the sight of their handsome hero walking through the entrance, following after the raven-haired girl as he rudely ignored the three girls' presence. As the young man walked through the village, his path was being blocked by a few villagers such as a man accidentally stopping his trolley of dishes in his way. Gakushu growled, furiously, still determined to go after the girl he loved most as he shoves through a lot of people hanging around in the market area and still sees the young lady reading her book, still making her way through the marketplace.

"Excuse me, please let me through," Gakushu grunted, still pushing through the villagers until he quickly noticed a shortcut that would help him finally reaches for Manami.

On the other hand, Manami was still engrossed in reading her favorite story until she accidentally bumps into someone standing in front of her, and looked up to see Gakushu plastering his signature smile on his face. "Oh, hello there, Mr. Asano, how was your hunting trip?' Manami asked, politely.

"It went alright though, how are you today, milady?" Gakushu asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the confused girl.

"Uh... I'm okay..." She said, burying her face under her book. The young huntsman smirked smugly before snatching the book from her hands. "Mr. Asano, may I have my book, please?"

"How can you read this? There are no pictures in it?" Gakushu said, curiously analyzing the book in his hands.

"Well, some people use their imagination." Manami deduced, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Manami, it's about time you got your head out of those books and paid attention to more important things." Gakushu scoffed, rudely dropping the book into a mud puddle. Manami gasped in shock and went over to get her book, but Gakushu stood in her way. "The whole town's talking about it," Gakushu added, earning a glare from the young lady who crouches down to the ground, cautiously picking up her book from the mud puddle, and it was almost covered with dirt. "You see, it's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and _thinking_."

"Gakushu, you are positively primeval," Manami spoke up, flinging the dirt off her book.

"Why thank you, Manami," Gakushu smirked, standing closer to the pretty young woman before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "What do you say, you and I take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?" The huntsman suggested, taking the book again from the girl and went in the opposite direction.

"Maybe some other time," Manami said, shyly before removing his hand off her shoulders. "Look, Mr. Asano, I can't go with you right now. I have to get home to help my uncle. Goodbye."

Hearing this, Koyama and the others soon burst into laughter at the mere mention of Manami's uncle Karasuma. Since he is known for his stoic personality yet crazy inventions that kept blowing up in his house. The whole villagers including Gakushu and his friends called him some poker-face lunatic for creating such crazy inventions.

"Oh! You mean that poker-face lunatic! He needs all the help he can get!" Koyama laughed loudly, earning an angry look from Manami, offended that the boys made fun of her guardian and uncle.

"Don't talk about my uncle that way! He's not a lunatic!" Manami scolded.

"Yeah! Don't talk about her uncle that way!" Gakushu chided, slapping his friend on the back of his head.

"My uncle is never crazy, he's a genius inventor," Manami explained.

Suddenly, she heard an explosion coming from the distance, huge smoke billowing from the windows of her house. Worried for her uncle's well-being, Manami quickly heads back to her house while Gakushu and his friends were still laughing at the thought of poor Karasuma being a failure in his inventions. "Yeah, he's still the poker-face lunatic!" Tomoya snickered loudly, unknowingly slapping poor Koyama on the back of his shoulders, much to the young man's annoyance.

When Manami finally arrived at her house to check up on her uncle, she opened the door to the basement as smoke emerges from the underground room, so she coughed softly and covered her mouth with a violet cloth as she cautiously descends into the basement. Soon, she spotted her uncle Karasuma lying on the floor, coughing loudly due to the smoke filling in the room caused by his newest machine. "Uncle Karasuma! Are you alright!" Manami exclaimed in worry, walking over to her uncle, and helping him get up to his feet.

"How on Earth did that happen?" Karasuma asked.

"Are you okay, what happened?" Manami asked, worriedly.

Karasuma sighed, reassuringly patting his niece on her head. "Nothing, I tried to work on my newest machine, but it's nothing but a major failure! I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk." He grumbled under his breath, dusting off his clothes before giving a rough kick to the machine.

"You always say that," Manami said to her uncle.

Karasuma sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I mean it this time, Manami, I'll never get this useless contraption to work."

"Yes, you will, uncle, and you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow," Manami assured. "And become a world-famous inventor."

"You really believe that?" Karasuma asked his niece.

"I always have, uncle." Manami smiled.

"Well, what are we waiting for? I'll have this thing fixed in no time." Karasuma said, determinedly, picking up a wrench from the floor and laid underneath the machine in order to fix a few parts of his invention. "Manami, can you hand me the dog-legged clincher there."

"Yes, uncle," Manami said, rummaging through the tool kit.

"So, did you have a good time in town today?" Karasuma asked.

"I got a new book," Manami said, sweetly, finally taking out the clincher from the tool kit, passing it to her uncle. "Uncle, do you think I'm odd?"

"My niece? Odd?" Karasuma asked, his head popping up from under the machine. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

"Oh, I don't know. It's just that I'm not sure I fit in here." Manami explained. "There's no one I can really talk to."

"What about that Asano guy? He's a handsome young man." Karasuma suggested, reaching for his hammer.

"He's handsome, all right, and rude and conceited and arrogant..." Manami listed off all the symptoms of the arrogant Gakushu Asano. She vented a sigh, flopping down into a chair. "Oh, Uncle, he's not for me."

"Well, don't worry about that because this invention's going be the start of a new life for us," Karasuma explained, pulling himself from underneath the machine before getting up to his feet. "I think it is done. Now, let's give it a try." He concluded before the taller inventor pulled a lever, causing smokes to burst from the chimney pipe. Karasuma and Manami shielded their eyes to avoid the loud noise the machine was making. But the inventor looked back at his machine which was working well as an ax began to chop off single wood, with one of its pieces flying into the air and landed on top of the collection of woods.

"Uncle, it works!" Manami smiled, kindly.

"It does? Really?" Karasuma asked himself if he's not seeing a dream.

"You really did it!" Manami squealed in joy, wrapping her petite arms around her uncle's waist. The tall inventor couldn't help but smile at his success. It's all thanks to his dear niece.

"Hitch up Toshi, Manami. I'm off to the fair." Karasuma said, a smile appearing on his face.

Once the uncle and niece emerged from their basement, Karasuma slipped into his jacket, putting a hat over his head, and hooked up his black horse to a wagon, carrying with the machine he had invented for the upcoming fair. Karasuma hopped onto his horse, gently patting him on the back. "Uncle, I hope you will be safe in your Journey," Manami said, worriedly, walking up to her uncle who smiled down at his niece, patting her on the head.

"I will be, and I'm sure I will come back for you again... Yee-haw!" Karasuma exclaimed, before cracking the reins on his horse, and finally heading their way into the deep forest. Little did the inventor know that his path will take another turn...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: **So this was the introduction of our heroine and the other characters in this act.

**Koro-sensei: **I agreed with you, Maryam-chan! It's really fascinating that not only Koyama will have the role of Gaston's henchman, but others like Ren, Araki, and Seo being Asano's sidekicks.

**Me:** I know that... While Koyama mostly acts as Lefou, Gaston's sidekick, the roles of other three characters Ren, Araki, and Seo are based on those three men who are seen working for Gaston as well, in the live-action movie of Beauty and the Beast, yet I don't know their names. Plus, Gakushu is suitable for his role as Gaston. In the anime/manga, Asano is the rival of Karma so that's why he is chosen for his role as the villain of this story since Gaston becomes the Beast's enemy after finding out that Belle only loves the Beast, not Gaston. Also, their names start with "G" so isn't it great?!

**Koro-sensei: **Indeed that is correct. ***Face turned bright red with a circle***

**Me: **Also, the reason I chose Karasuma as Manami's uncle for this story because we do not the names of Manami's mom and dad so I decided to choose Karasuma for the role of Belle's father Maurice. To be honest, Karasuma is a cool character, he's like the real daddy of the Class E Students, unlike that mean and awful Takaoka. I WILL KILL THAT MEAN INSANE DUDE!

**Koro-sensei:** ***Putting his tentacle on my head*** Now, now, cool your temper, my dear friend. Takaoka will never come to bother Class E. But I'm still jealous that you like Karasuma over me!

**Me: **Awwww! Don't worry, I still love you, you're our beloved Koro-sensei who is always there for his students and is ready to help them solve their issues.

**Koro-sensei: *Sigh*** Well, thanks for calling me your favorite. ***Turning his attention to the readers*** So dear readers! What do you think of this chapter? Do you like it or dislike it?

**Me:** Let us know your thoughts in the comment section, and oh, no negative comments allowed in my story because I'm just a sensitive teenage girl.

**Koro-sensei:** There, there, my dear friend ***Patting me on my head***

**Me and Koro-sensei: **ANYWAYS! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT ACT!

**Next Act:** A Beast in the Castle! And Proposals being Rejected!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassination Classroom, and Beauty and the Beast, all rights respectively belong to AC Creator Yusei Matsui and Disney.


	4. Act 3: A Beast in the Castle!

**Author's Note:**

**Me: **Hey guys! Look who's back!

**Koro-sensei:** Your friendly neighborhood author and teacher!

**Me: **Today, I've written the third chapter for Roses and Beasts, and Karma, as the Beast, will be included in this chapter.

**Koro-sensei:** I hope you all have a nice time, reading this new chapter.

**Me: **While I did my best on this chapter, we really need to start this chapter, I don't know what to say much, I am kinda in a slightly depressed mood, and need a small break from co-narrating. Koro-sensei will be in charge, but I will be back on the ending of another Author's Note.

**Koro-sensei: **Oh, dear, did something happened?

**Me: **I can't tell you that, it's personal, Sensei.

**Koro-sensei:** Oh, I see *Turning his attention to the Readers* Alright then, let's start reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassination Classroom and Beauty and the Beast, all rights belong to their respective owners, AC Creator Yusei Matsui and Disney.

* * *

After traveling a few miles away from the village, Karasuma and his horse Toshi went deeper into the dark forest. However, Toshi was getting very anxious, scanning his surroundings in the woods while Karasuma held up a map to see if he's going in the right direction while holding up a lamp torch in his other hand so he can see something through the darkness plunging into the woods.

"We should be there by now," Karasuma muttered under his breath. "Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should've taken… wait a minute." He said, coming to a stop in front of a few wooden signs, though the names were being tarnished on the wooden board, and Karasuma narrowed his eyes couldn't able to read what the signs say. "I wondered what those signs say…." He started out before his horse nickered, attempting to go in the opposite direction. "Hold on, Toshi. Let's go this way." The inventor spoke up, tugging at his horse's hand.

The horse looked up to his master, being slightly annoyed that he would go in the wrong path. Once he glanced back in the right direction, he was shocked to see it was dark and gloomy, and fogs were emerging from the s of the woods. He then turned his attention to the left direction of the forest whereas the woods looks peaceful and calm, and the sounds of chirping birds filled into the air. Toshi knew that this is the right path to travel to the fair just in time.

Before he could go in this direction, Karasuma kept tugging at his horse's head, trotting into the dark path that Toshi doesn't want to go there. "Listen, Toshi, this is the only shortcut. We'll be there in no time." Karasuma admitted, patting on Toshi's head as the horse pressed its mouth into a pout, slightly annoyed that they will be walking down this dark path.

As the inventor and the horse calmly sauntered through the woods, Toshi anxiously stared into the sky, with tree branches towering over him and his master, and autumn leaves drifting away into the wind. Little did the two know that something swept passed the trees. Toshi perked up at the strange noise, a chill running down his spine as he heard the sounds of howling wolves echoing throughout the woods. Startled and frightened, the horse kept backing away from the path.

"Toshi, what's wrong?" Karasuma asked in a worried voice, noticing the frightened look on the horse's face. "I think we better turn around… I feel this wood is dangerous than I thought…"

As the wolves' howling voices echoed throughout the woods, Toshi became more frightened, frantically crashing into a tree, accidentally waking up a swarm of bats that swiftly flew out of the tree, causing Karasuma to scream in horror as the angry bats flew around them before the horse began to run through the dark woods, avoiding everything in their path as Karasuma tried to calm down his horse.

"Calm down, Toshi! Wait for a second!" Karasuma pleaded, tugging at his head before Toshi suddenly skidded to a halt, finding himself standing at the edge of a cliff. "We need to back up, now!" Karasuma ordered his horse who successfully backed away from the cliff. "That's okay, Toshi, we better leave this place at once…. Steady, Toshi, just steady…"

As the inventor tries to calm his horse, Toshi neighed loudly when he heard the wolves' howling noises coming from the dark woods, causing him to feel more frightened and scared, rearing up onto his hind legs before accidentally throwing Karasuma off of his back as the horse frantically ran into the woods, with wolves emerging from their hiding places and chasing after the poor frightened horse.

As Karasuma sat up on the edge of the cliff, groaning in pain, and rubbing the back of his shoulders, he looked up to the direction where his horse ran off into. "Toshi?" He called out, getting up to his feet, dusting off his clothes and hat. "Where did that horse went? I hope he's okay…" He said to himself, wondering if his horse is going to be okay. As he surveyed his surroundings, he turned around to see wolves emerging from their hiding places, standing on the top of a hill, viciously growling at the defenseless inventor.

Seeing this, Karasuma gasped in horror, his eyes widening in pure terror before quickly running into the woods. Soon, the wolves barked loudly, swiftly dashing after the inventor. As Karasuma runs deeper into the woods, pushing a few branches and twigs from his path, he glanced over his shoulders to see the wolves running down a fallen tree laying over a huge ravine. Gasping in horror again, Karasuma accidentally tripped over a tree root before tumbling down a hill and crashes onto the ground.

Karasuma groaned in pain, putting a hand onto his head before he looked up to see a gate, a few feet away from him, with lightning flickering across the skies, and thunder rumbling within the clouds. Seeing this as a chance to escape from the wolves, Karasuma quickly made his way over to the entrance of the Castle, his bare hands gripping onto the handles.

"Help! Is somebody there?!" He called out, shaking the bars of the gate.

As the wolves ran down the hill, ready to kill the defenseless man, the gate was being yanked open as the man walked through the entrance, and fell onto the ground, quickly crawling away from the hungry wolves before getting up to his feet and dusting off his clothes. To his amazement, he gazed up at the magnificent, enormous Castle that he has never seen before.

As thunder loudly rumbled within the clouds, rains suddenly poured over the Castle grounds. Karasuma wrapped his arms around himself, covering himself from the cold rainy weather that he never expected to start. As he made his way over to the Castle building, he banged his fist onto the main door before it slowly creaked open so the inventor cautiously walked into the great hall of the Castle.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Karasuma questioned, carefully closing the door behind him, and flinging drops of water from his clothes. "I'm sorry to come here unattended, but I lost my horse and wolves were chasing after me before I stumbled upon your Castle. I don't know who's the owner of this Castle but I only came here to warm myself before I return to the Village."

Karasuma surveyed his surroundings in the Castle, being unaware that somebody is spying on him from the nearby table near the entrance. "Poor fellow must have lost his way in the woods…" A mysterious voice spoke up. "Should we do something, Isogai?"

"I'm afraid not, Sugaya." Another voice said, politely. "We need to keep our mouth shut. Maybe he'll go away and returned to his home."

"Is someone there?" Karasuma said, looking around in the great hall.

On the other side, Isogai, now transformed into a mantel clock, squinted at his fellow servant and friend Sugaya, who has turned into a Candelabra. "Not a word, Sugaya, not one word." He said, quietly to his friend before fixating his gaze on the lonely inventor and the only human in the Castle. As Karasuma looked into his surroundings, he turned his attention to the Clock and the Candelabra being set on the table. The two servants anxiously looked up at him, sweat dripping down their faces. Curiously, he picked up the candelabra from the table, much to Isogai's horror.

Karasuma continued to look around the great hall until Sugaya's voice spoke up to him. "Um sir, can you put me down, please?" He asked.

"Huh, who said it? Is someone here?" Karasuma asked, looking around in confusion.

Mildly annoyed that the man didn't listen to his orders, Sugaya gently tapped him on the shoulder, much to the man's confusion again as he spun around, looking to the other side of the Castle. "Hey, over here," Sugaya spoke up again. "I'm above you. You're holding me in your hand."

"Huh?" Karasuma muttered, before looking back at the candelabra in his hand, and became shocked to see that the candlestick has a human-like face who let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hello there." Sugaya grinned.

Startled by this discovery, Karasuma gasped in surprise, dropping him onto the floor. The inventor then gazed down at the fallen candelabra, amazed at what he has seen today. "That's incredible, I've never seen a talking object before? Could this mean I've come to some magical Castle?"

Isogai jumped off the table and hopped over to his candle-like friend. "Sugaya, look what you've done. Now, the man knows our existence and the Castle's secrets." He lectured his friend who sheepishly scratched the back of his neck before he was being picked by Karasuma who was amazed to see a talking clock.

"Interesting, there's also a talking clock," Karasuma said, examining the talking clock. As he cautiously looked at Isogai's clock form, he gently tickled the bottom of his legs, making him giggle and pleading him to stop tickling him. The inventor begins to twist the spring on the back of Isogai's head, making him cringed in slight pain, the clock hands twisting around his face. Karasuma opened the front door of Isogai's clock form and began to play with his pendulum.

"Close that at once, do you mind?" Isogai said, slamming the door shut.

"I apologized for that, it's because I've never seen talking objects and never been in that kind of Castle before," Karasuma explained. "I'm sorry to invade your home, but I got lost in the woods, and my niece is already alone in her house. I just need to stay warm for a while before I leave this Castle and find my horse."

Hearing this, Isogai and Sugaya perked up at the mere mention of Karasuma's niece. An idea popped up into their brains, and hopeful looks appeared on their facial expressions. Could this mean that a girl will help them break the curse? They looked to one another before glancing back at the inventor. "You have a niece?" The duo asked in unison.

"Well, yes, her name is Manami Okuda, I've raised her as my child ever since her parents died when she was a little girl. I've decided to take her in, and let her live in my Cottage. She's purely a kind soul, with a love for reading books and have a scientific mind." Karasuma explained before he looked down at the servant with a questioning expression. "Say, have you asked that question about my niece?"

"Huh, nevermind that! We were only curious. Come, warm yourself by the fireplace." Sugaya said, leading him to another room on the other side of the great hall.

"Thank you for your hospitality," Karasuma said to the two servants.

As the trio headed towards the den, unknown to them that someone was hiding in the shadows, standing at the balcony of the great hall and had been spying on his servants for letting someone inside his home. He is the true Master of this Castle and felt angry and furious that a single stranger had entered his Castle without his permission. He will make him pay for what he is doing.

Elsewhere, Karasuma and the servants walked down the steps and into the warm and comfortable room. Sugaya looked up at the lone inventor with a huge grin plastered on his face and led him to the fireplace. "Now, sir, I hope you keep yourself warm and cozy, just sit at the fireplace," Sugaya said, gesturing at the chair in front of the roaring fireplace.

"Thanks," Karasuma said, taking a seat in the large chair before an enchanted footstool ran down the steps, and barged into the room, happily barking like a real-life puppy, and rushes up to the inventor who patted him on the head. "How amazing, is that also an enchanted talking object?"

"Well, an object is it, but he's a dog. Say hello to Maru." Isogai said, gesturing at the excitable dog who propped himself up under his feet.

"Hello, there, I am Hiroto Maehara, a coatrack of this Castle, here's a special blanket to keep yourself warm." Maehara, who is transformed into a coatrack, walked up to the inventor and wrapped a warm blanket around him. Suddenly, an anachronistic teacart stormed into the room and arrived at the side of the inventor.

"Greetings, my name is Mrs. Kaede Shiota, a pleasure to meet you." Said Kaede, who was turned into a teapot. "Would you like a spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time." She said, pouring a warm liquid of tea into a teacup.

"I will put some Sugar into it." Said Nagisa, who is currently turned into a sugar bowl, and added a few sugars into the teacup. "By the way, I am Nagisa, Kaede's husband."

"Thanks for the cup." Karasuma smiled as the cup jumped from the teacart and softly landed into his open hand.

As the man drank his tea, the little cup was chuckling under her breath, making him looked down at the little teacup. "Sorry, I couldn't help but feel happy to see someone entering the Castle." The little teacup grinned. "I am Sakura Shiota, daughter of Nagisa and Kaede. Hehehe~"

"Sakura, we told you not to bother the guest." Kaede lectured her daughter.

"Kaede, it's alright, she didn't do anything mischievous right now," Nagisa assured his wife.

"It's okay, though, I feel welcomed to meet you all," Karasuma said to the servants before a food cart suddenly barged into the room, standing in front of the sitting inventor.

"Hey! Hey! I've brought some food! A small but warm chicken piece for our guest!" Said Ryoma Terasaka, who is currently transformed into a food cart.

"And we are your fork and knife." Chirped Toka Yada, an enchanted knife.

"That's right!" Shouted Hinano Kurahashi, an enchanted fork.

"Thanks for the food, I do feel hungry, somewhat," Karasuma stated.

"You can use salt or pepper." Said Rinka Hayami, a talking silver salt container.

"By the way, I've wanted to ask you a question." Said Ryunosuke Chiba, an enchanted silver pepper container. "Who are you, and where did you come from? And how you've got lost in the woods."

"Hmm…. It's a long story though, but I've come from a village a little far away from this Castle." Karasuma explained. "I'm currently living there with my niece."

"You have a niece? What is her name?" Sakura asked, her eyes lit up in amazement.

"Her name is Manami Okuda, I've become her guardian ever since her parents passed away when she was just a child. I made a promise to my sister that I would look after her and make sure she will have a wonderful childhood." Karasuma explained. "I've left her village to travel to the fair festival, but my horse was too much frightened and ran away from the woods. I somehow got lost in the forest, and wolves were chasing after me until I luckily stumbled upon your Castle."

"Oh, my. I'm sorry that you've gone through a lot, and I hope you enjoy your stay in the Castle before you leave for the village and see your niece." Kaede said, with a smile on her face.

"By the way, what is your name?" Nagisa asked.

"My name is Tadaomi Karasuma, but just call me Karasuma," Karasuma said to the talking sugar bowl, adding a few salts into his chicken as he is ready to eat his food.

Before he could dig into his food, the door slammed open and a huge blast of air blows into the room, extinguishing the roaring flames of the fireplace. Sugaya and Isogai hid behind a sofa on the side of the room, the other servants swiftly went into their current hiding places while Sakurai jumps back onto the teacart, taking refuge from behind her shaking parents. The servants felt the presence of someone who is entering the room and looked pretty unpleased at the sight of a stranger sitting in his personal chair.

Karasuma shuddered in fear, a chill running down his spine as a large shadow towered over him. The Master of this Castle was none other than the hideous, angry-looking red-furred Beast who had an angry look on his beastly face. As the Beast walked into the room, picking up the scent of the inventor's presence. "Looks like someone has entered the Castle…" He growled, lowly.

Isogai and Sugaya went out of their hiding spot and walked up to their Master. "Prince Karma, forgive us for letting the person into the Castle. He was all alone and defenseless." Sugaya tries to explain to the Prince.

"Sugaya's right you know, Prince Karma the man was lost in the woods." Isogai tries to speak to his Master. "He was cold and wet, that's why he came into Castle, and…"

Before he could finish his sentences, Karma let out a powerful roar echoing through the room, causing his two servants to shudder in fear at the sight of their Master's angry reaction. As the Prince surveyed the room, he walked around the chair to see Karasuma sitting in it. Horrified at what he is seeing, Karasuma sprang off of the chair and stepping away from the monstrous Prince. "Who are you?! What are you doing?!" Karma demanded.

"Listen to me, I-I know I came into your Castle without your permission." Karasuma stuttered. "I was lost in the woods and…"

"You are not welcome here!" Karma roared.

"Look I am sorry for what I did?" Karasuma begged, staring at the Prince's beastly form.

"What are you staring at?" Karma growled, towering over the helpless inventor.

"No, nothing at all…" Karasuma stuttered.

"So, you've come to stare at the Beast, have you?!" Karma snarled, showing off his large bared canine teeth. In order to escape from him, Karasuma tries to go for the entrance, but his path is being blocked by the Beast himself with excellent speed.

"Please, listen! I meant no harm! I was only lost in the woods! I just needed a place to stay." Karasuma pleaded.

"I'll give you a place to say!" Karma shouted, angrily before turning his attention to the frightened servants. "As for you! I will deal with you later!"

As Karma advances on the defenseless inventor, he grabbed him by the collar, lifting him off the floor, and walked out of the room before slamming the door shut. As the servants emerged from their hiding spots, they couldn't help but feel sorry and guilty that they were not able to defend their guest and a new friend from their Master, but they did not have the power to face him since Karma is a part of the Royal Family and serves as their Prince and Master.

* * *

**~~(Meanwhile, back in the Village)~~ **

Gakushu and his four friends crouched on the ground, quietly settling behind the bushes, and spying on the Cottage where Manami lives. Gakushu made a plan that he arranged a marriage for him and the girl, and that he will eventually marry the girl he has fallen in love with. But the only problem is that he has not proposed yet. Despite that, Gakushu is willing to win the Manami's heart and affection, and he won't give up on his goal to make her his wife. The young huntsman was dressed in a proper silver tuxedo, and rubbed his gloved hands, ready to initiate his plan.

Operation: Marry Manami Okuda.

"Hehehe…. Now that poker-face lunatic is gone, Miss Okuda's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh, Gakushu?" Koyama asked, with a creepy grin forming on his lips.

"Yes, this _is_ her lucky day." Gakushu said, smugly before getting up to his feet and went to check on his other friends and guests that he invited for the "wedding" he arranged. The guests have set up various wedding decorations and even brought a priest for the ceremony for him to declare Manami and Gakushu as wife and husband. "My dear friends, I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding. First I better go in there and propose to the girl."

Hearing this, the entire guests heartily burst into laughter while the girls were holding back their tears. They were rather heartbroken that Gakushu gets to marry an odd girl that he has fallen in love with, but Manami actually shows no interest in him and doesn't have time to marry him, due to his arrogance and conceited attitude. Gakushu made a hand motion that told them to be silent before turning his attention to his friends.

"And you guys, when Manami and I come out that door…" Gakushu started out.

"Oh, I know what to do! I strike up the band!" Koyama grinned, turning to the rest of friends who have brought themselves musical instruments for the wedding ceremony, and signaled them in playing a wedding song. But unfortunately, Gakushu bopped him on the head and grabbed him by the collar.

"Not yet, you fool!" He chided.

"Sorry!" Koyama apologized.

Inside the Cottage, Manami was sitting in a chair, still reading her favorite book. As she was fixated on her favorite part of the story, she a heard a knock on the door, she placed her on the table, getting up from her chair and walked over to the main door. Once she looked through the peephole, she saw Gakushu showing off his signature. Seeing this, the girl vented a sigh, rolling her eyes in annoyance. She still gets fed up with that man who is still persistent in marrying her. Having no other choices left, she reaches for the doorknob and opened the door for the smug and arrogant huntsman.

"Mr. Asano, what a pleasant surprise," Manami said to the man who walked into the room, closing the door behind him before advancing on the girl who was stepping away from him to avoid his flirting antics.

"Isn't it, though? I'm just full of surprises." Gakushu smirked. "You know, Manami, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day your dreams come true."

"What do you know about my dreams, Mr. Asano?" Manami asked.

"Well, plenty of them," Asano said, sitting in a chair before placing his feet over the book on the table, much to Manami's shock. "Well, let's picture this. We'll live in a rustic hunting lodge that was owned by my father before passing it to me, my latest kill roasting on the fire… and my lovely future wife massaging my shoulders while the little ones play on the floor with the dogs." He said, getting up from the chair. "We'll have six or seven."

"Uh, dogs?" Manami said, nervously, sweatdropping at his weird statements.

"No, Manami, handsome and charming boys like me. " Gakushu said.

"Imagine that," Manami muttered under her breath, removing her book from the table before putting it into the bookshelf.

"Do you know who that beloved future wife will be?" Gakushu asked.

"Let me think…" Manami mused.

"You, Manami," Gakushu smirked.

"Mr. Asano, I don't know what to say… I'm… I'm speechless." Manami said, shyly fidgeting with her fingers, and stepping away from the flirtatious huntsman who walked over to the defenseless girl and pinned her against the door. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me, Manami," Gakushu smirked, handsomely.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Asano, but… but… I just don't deserve you…" Manami started out, cleverly reaching for the doorknob. This is a plan to kick him out of the Cottage so he won't able to flirt with her again. As Gakushu leaned in to kiss her, the girl twisted the knob and opened the door before ducking under Asano, causing him to tumbled down the steps and landed in a large mud paddle.

Thinking that their boss had already proposed to the girl and came out of the Cottage, Koyama quickly signaled his friends in playing the wedding song, completely oblivious that their boss had fallen into the mud puddle while Manami made a sound with a closed mouth, showing her irritation and annoyance at the young rich huntsman's bratty attitude before closing the door behind her.

As Koyama and his friends kept playing the wedding music, he looked over his shoulders and got surprised to see Gakushu's head popping out of the mud so he quickly told his friends to stop the music. As the rich man got out of the puddle, he had a frustrated look on his facial expression. He feels so humiliated that a girl has rejected him publicly, and Manami is the only person who has ever done that to him.

"Hey, Asano, are you okay? Did the girl accept your proposal?" Ren asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, tell us, how'd it go?" Koyama asked.

Angered and furious, Gakushu grabbed him by the collar. "It doesn't matter if she rejects me. I'll have Manami for my wife. Make no mistake about that." He growled, angrily before throwing him into the mud puddle and shoved past his other friends, leaving them confused and shocked at his angry attitude.

On the other side, Manami looked through the window, seeing that Gakushu is heading back into the Village, looking soaked and mud-covered. Manami sighed in relief, taking out her book from the shelf and sat back in her chair before sighing in annoyance and putting her hand on her face. She was mildly irritated and bothered that Asano wanted to get married to her. Manami doesn't like that kind of man who acts like a crude and mean-spirited person and doesn't know anything about a person he loves.

"Ugh, can you imagine? He asked me to marry him. Me, the wife of that conceited, arrogant man." She said in an annoyed tone, flipping through the pages. "I never wanted to marry a man like him, he's so arrogant and obnoxious, and I can't stand someone like him." She groaned in annoyance, putting her elbow on the table, and resting her chin under her palm. "But I really wish to meet a better man than him. A man who should be handsome, but kind, sweet, adventurous and mature, just like that prince charming from the story. Isn't he amazing?"

As Manami dreamily gazed down at the picture of the prince charming on her book, her eyes landed on the portrait of herself as a young girl, standing between her mother and father. A sad look appeared on her facial expression, quickly recalling the lovely moments of spending time with her parents when she was just a child. When Mr. and Mrs. Okuda passed away, Manami missed them so much and kept mourning their death when she was ten years old, her uncle made a promise to her mother that he will look after Manami and make sure she will have a better life.

The girl was so lost in millions of thoughts as a single slipped through her cheeks before wiping it off her eyes. "Oh, mother and father… how much I miss you…" She muttered under her breath.

Soon, she heard the sound of a familiar horse whinnying outside the window. She quickly gets up from her chair and saw her Uncle's horse Toshi immediately running out of the forest, and arriving at the Cottage. Seeing that her Uncle is not with Toshi, Manami emerged from her house, running up to the frightened horse.

"Toshi, what are you doing? What's wrong…? Where's… where's my uncle?" She asked, soothingly, gently touching the reins attached to the horse's head. "Where is he, Toshi? What happened?"

Toshi sadly looked down at the ground, ashamed that he accidentally abandoned his Master and Rider in the dark forest all by himself. Refusing to believe that her uncle is dead, Manami quickly unhitches the wagon from the horse and hopped onto his back.

"Toshi, we have to find him," Manami said, determinedly. "You have to take me to him."

With newfound hope, Toshi looked up at the pretty girl before letting out a loud neighing noise, rearing up his hind legs before quickly galloping into the woods in search of his missing Master and Manami's Uncle.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Me: **Wow, we've finally get to Karma in a beast form again since Act 1.

**Koro-sensei: **I know, he's still as vicious as he is, in Class E.

**Me:** I know right, and to be honest, I had this crush on him. I know he is a bad boy, but he's still softie and an attractive boy ever. Plus, I really ship with Manami Okuda so much because those two deserve some love and romance, and Karma gets along with her very well and had some interest in her.

**Koro-sensei:** Me too~ They're so cute that I started to ship them. While they may be assassins-in-training, I also wanted them to have a little break and fall in love with each other.

**Me: **Yep, I agree with you! Anyways, about the chapter, I finally chose some supporting acts for the rest of the Class E Characters, but I still have a lot of work to do so. Isogai and Sugaya are based on Cogsworth and Lumiere. Isogai has turned into a clock, just like Cogsworth and Sugaya becoming a candlestick like Lumiere. Well, Lumiere and Cogsworth had a brotherly relationship, but they could bicker with each other like how siblings does. Well, I am kinda like Cogsworth because I am also often by my brother's antics, but I still love him. Well, I was gonna chose Maehara for the role of Lumiere because he and Isogai are best friends and had a brotherly bond just like Cogsworth and Lumiere, but the only difference about their relationships is that Cogsworth and Lumiere bickered with each other while Isogai and Maehara treated each other as real friends, and I don't want those nice boys to fight with each other so I've decided that someone else will have the role of Lumiere.

**Koro-sensei: **I see, that's quite understandable, Maryam-chan. If you wanted to chose someone for the role of Lumiere, why you didn't choose Taiga Okajima for that.

**Me: **Okajima?! Oh no, I don't wanna chose him for the role of Lumiere. You see, Okajima is my least favorite character in Assassination Classroom because he's a stupid and perverted kid, and he had nothing in common with Lumiere who was only a charming and flamboyant person.

**Koro-sensei:** Oh, dear, that's your opinion about Okajima?

**Me:** Yes, sir. I don't hate him as your student but I am really uncomfortable with his weird and dirty antics and I don't like it when he does that, so I hope you kindly understand that.

**Koro-sensei:** Very well, Maryam-chan, I kindly understand what you've said.

**Me:** Well, in the end, I've finally chosen Sosuke Sugaya for the role of Lumiere, and I thought he would be suitable for that role. But unlike in the Animated Disney Version, I've decided that Isogai and Sugaya will argue less and agree a bit more, kinda wanted them to be a little different from their counterparts.

**Koro-sensei: **Hmm, sounds like a good idea, those two will fight and bicker with each other.

**Me: **Yep, and I am looking forward to see Manami meeting Karma in person, and I am excited to write in case when I have free time and all.

**Koro-sensei: **That's the spirit. Anyways, our dear readers. I hope you all enjoy reading this new chapter.

**Me and Koro-sensei: **HAVE A NICE DAY!

**Next Act: **Meeting the Beast and Gakushu's Evil Plan!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Assassination Classroom and Beauty and the Beast, all rights belong to their respective owners, AC Creator Yusei Matsui and Disney.


End file.
